Towing attachments are already known for connecting trailers to vehicles. Generally, these known towing attachments include a joining device carried by a fastening structure permitting their fitting onto the chassis, frame or any other rear part of the towing vehicle. Such joining devices generally comprise a universal type of joint, such as a swivel joint, which permanently projects from the outermost rear end of the vehicle so as to allow for the connection and disconnection of the complementary member carried by the tow bar to ensure a safe connection, which must particularly resist any pulling forces exerted thereon when the vehicle is moving.
Towing attachments of the aforesaid type are not entirely satisfactory for at least two reasons.
The first such reason is that the joining device, such as the swivel joint, must always protrude from the outermost rear end of the vehicle, and it therefore represents a dangerous projection not only for other vehicles in general, especially during parking, but also for pedestrians who may be required to walk around such a vehicle.
The second such reason is that the joining device is, for these same reasons, completely exposed to knocks, and it thus becomes necessary to constantly protect the swivel in order to prevent any damage thereto, which would then interfere with its cooperation with the complementary member of the tow bar.
In addition to the aforesaid disadvantages, it should be indicated that such towing attachments are also rather unsightly, particularly when fitted on a motorcar.
It has also been proposed to place a hollow part on the towing vehicle for receiving an extension from a swivel joint carried by the tow bar of the trailer. Such devices also make use of an automatic bolt associated with the hollow part and adapted to immobilize the extension.
All of these devices, however, do not solve the problem of eliminating any towing attachment parts which would protrude from the towing vehicle. Indeed, considering that the bolt needs to be manually operated in order to detach the trailer from the towing vehicle, the hollow part must remain accessible, and to this end, at least part of it must necessarily be situated on the outside of the towing vehicle.
Moreover, these aforesaid known devices can only assume the functions of joining and towing, and it is therefore necessary to fit an electric coupling connector on the rear of the towing vehicle for feeding power to the servitudes of the trailer. These connectors should also be accessible, and have always been found to be, if not actually protruding, at least apparent, and are therefore exposed to considerable risks of damages through knocks or shocks.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome these disadvantages, and to propose a new towing attachment means having the advantage, when the vehicle is not towing a trailer, of being totally concealed, and of comprising no parts whatsoever projecting outwardly from the outermost rear parts of the towing vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to simultaneously assume the additional function of automatic connection of any electrical circuits that may be provided on the towed trailer so as to ensure the simultaneous power supply of the elements, apparatus, or electrical members, required, for example, to work simultaneously to homologous members carried by the towing vehicle.